1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical mass storage system. More particularly, this invention relates to a multilayered optical read and write mass storage system which uses generated second harmonic frequencies to readout information stored in one of a number of layers of stored information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of information processing in the computer field has come a concurrent need to store massive amounts of information in readily accessible media. Magnetic disk storage has provided much more rapid access to large amounts of stored information than previously used magnetic tape means, particularly when magnetic disk packs of as many as 12 stacked magnetic disks are used. But this storage media has, itself, been eclipsed by the development of CD ROMs which can store vast amounts of information in a much more compact form compared to such prior storage means as the magnetic disk packs. However, the CD ROM technology in use today involves read only memory without erasing and rewriting capabilities.
Thus the seemingly insatiable appetite of the information processing industry for compact mass storage of information in a mode which is not only easily accessible but also capable of modification still presents an incompletely met challenge to the information storage industry.
What is needed is an information storage media which is randomly accessible, compact like the CD ROM technology, and yet capable of storing vast amounts of information in an alterable mode, i.e., with erasing and rewriting capabilities of the rather massive magnetic disk pack storage devices.